1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothbrush, especially to a hollow toothbrush adapted for fluid draining, which is adapted to drain fluid from the user's mouth and prevent liquid from contaminating the user's hand gripping the toothbrush during teeth brushing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The toothbrush as a tool for cleaning teeth has been known as an indispensable daily article in modern families.
Generally, the way to use a toothbrush is to apply dentifrice to the bristles, grip the stem of the toothbrush, and then brush the teeth to and fro.
However, during teeth brushing, the saliva secreted by the user mixes with the dentifrice on the bristles to form a sticky and very unpleasant liquid. Then, the user's hand gripping the toothbrush is contaminated by the mixed liquid flowing along the toothbrush.
In view of the above, it is necessary to provide a toothbrush for the public that prevents the mixed liquid of dentifrice and saliva from contaminating a user's hand during teeth brushing.